The subject invention pertains to a closure system including a cap member and a cap body for insertion into a bottle body container. In use, the closure system may produce a pleasingly aesthetic sound effect during an opening procedure similar in nature to the audio presentation when a bottle of champagne is opened. The manufacturing process of the aforementioned bottle closure system is simple in construction having low production costs leading to an economical completed and manufactured system. Additionally, the closure system of the subject invention is sanitary.
In prior art, an opening mechanism has to be applied to open the cap of a conventional or prior art glass bottle. Such has caused problem areas in the past, in that the user may need some additional strength to open the bottle. The opener further may become rusty or otherwise deteriorate. Other prior art examples of opening methods allow for opening by threaded securement between prior art bottle caps and threaded bottle necks. Although this is more convenient than the use of an opening mechanism, some strength is needed to open such prior art systems. In such prior art opening and closing systems, a tooth-shaped impression of the bottle caps has caused injury to the user's hand during the opening or closing procedure.